


Просто подари ему нож (Just Give Him a Knife)

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, Humor, Knifeplay, M/M, Rebelfire, Romance, Sex Club, Subspace
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Как порадовать Кита на день рождения? Просто подарите ему нож. | How to please Keith on his birthday? Just give him a knife.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Keith
Kudos: 6





	Просто подари ему нож (Just Give Him a Knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Бонусный флэшбэк к [«Двое для двоих»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545250), никак не связанный с основным сюжетом. Ён – подруга Кита, которая давно увлекается БДСМ и делится с ним знаниями. И решает сделать ему сюрприз ^^  
> Немного сонгфик, потому что одна из моих любимых песен меня и вдохновила.

_Spiritual Front – Cold Love_

– На колени становись.  
Кит слушается. Дышать становится трудно. Он доверяет Ён как никому, но стоять на коленях для него испытание. Он слишком привык быть с другой стороны хлыста.  
– Руки.  
Он протягивает сложенные ладони, позволяя обмотать их верёвкой. Ён не нежничает, вяжет крепко и быстро, и Кит нервно облизывает губы. Обычно он себе такого не позволяет, но сегодня всё не как обычно.  
– Голову подними.  
Те, кто знает Ён как хохотушку и шутницу, всегда оказываются немного в шоке от того, как она меняется в роли госпожи. В ней словно становится на метр больше роста, взгляд пробирает до мурашек. Её невозможно не слушаться, и Кит тоже хочет так уметь.  
Когда на глаза ложится плотная повязка, Кит задерживает дыхание. Чувства обостряются. Где-то за его спиной причитает Лусита, другие гости смотрят, как он стоит на расстеленных на полу матах, в одних джинсах, пока Ён притягивает его запястья к нижнему кольцу на столбе.  
Хочется спросить, что она делает, но фокус не пройдёт. Ему никто не разрешал разговаривать.  
Руки он всё-таки тянет, проверяя, насколько крепко затянуты узлы.  
– Я всё вижу, – напоминает Ён, пока подгоняет маску, и Кит смиряется. Старается расслабиться, говорит себе, что в любую секунду может назвать стоп-слово. Хоть сейчас. Но тогда подарка не получится, а он хочет получить свой подарок. Хочет, чтобы его испытали.  
Стек мягко ложится на затылок, Кит наклоняет голову.  
– Дыши ровно, – тихо приказывает Ён. Кит глубоко вдыхает, делает паузу и выдох длиннее. Ничего не происходит – значит, Ён считает, что он не готов. Никаких подсказок не следует, поэтому он продолжает вдыхать и выдыхать, весь как оголённый нерв. Удар может обрушиться на него в любую секунду. В самом ударе нет ничего страшного, у Кита высокий болевой порог. Ожидание нервирует намного сильнее.  
Именно поэтому Кит вздрагивает, когда на спину мягко ложатся хвосты флоггера. Прохладные полоски кожи скользят вдоль позвоночника вверх, оглаживают плечи, падают на грудь.  
Это не Ён. Она никогда не играет так с нижними.  
Кит сглатывает и ещё раз тянет связанные руки. Некто прижимает оплетённую шершавым шнуром рукоять сбоку к его шее, ведёт до уха, сбрасывает туго заплетённую косу со спины на плечо. Ён где-то рядом, Кит слышит, как она похлопывает себя кнутом по бедру, наблюдая. Если бы можно было посмотреть её глазами! Но остаётся только дышать и цепляться за ускользающий контроль. Он не может сдаться.  
– Кит. – Вот теперь это Ён, цепляет его стеком под подбородок и заставляет приподнять голову. – Тебе страшно?  
Кит кивает. Если бы он видел, кто гладит его флоггером…  
– Ты его знаешь, – убедительно произносит Ён. – И я его контролирую.  
Флоггер замирает – похоже, Ён и её партнёр по игре обмениваются взглядами. Кит дышит. Становится спокойнее. Ён не станет его обманывать.  
– Продолжай.  
Неизвестный становится за спиной Кита на колени, и Кит ждёт шлепка или удара, снова напряжённый до предела, но его плеча касается нож – длинный клинок, незаточенный, явно из новых, потому что Кит все ножи из арсенала Ён знает наощупь, и как они лежат в руке, тоже знает. Этот слишком тяжёлый.  
Кита захлёстывает злость, он поворачивается туда, где должна стоять Ён, готовый сказать стоп-слово, потому что эту черту он перешагивать не хотел. Никаких ножей. Игры с оружием вызывают у него слишком сильные эмоции, и он много раз обсуждал это с Ён. Она отлично знает, что Кит готов на такое только с одним человеком, и это…  
Мэтт.  
Ещё один вдох и выдох.  
– Он догадался, – усмехается Ён.  
Смешок за спиной определённо принадлежит Мэтту. Кита снова захлёстывает эмоциями. Мэтта не интересуют такие вещи, и последнее, чего Кит ожидал…  
…что Мэтт возьмёт его за горло и упрёт тупую сторону лезвия под подбородок.  
Кит перестаёт дышать. Перестаёт моргать под маской. Возбуждение волна за волной прокатывается по его телу, такое сильное, что он забывает обо всём остальном. Звуки и запахи исчезают, он сосредоточен только на ощущениях. На чисто физическом страхе, который сковывает его тело, и на желании прижаться к клинку сильнее, чтобы Мэтту на руку потекла его кровь.  
От этой мысли он захлёбывается стоном и, кажется, действительно двигается вперёд. Мэтт держит его крепко и сразу отводит нож в сторону – а потом скользит им вниз по животу. Следующий стон грозит разорвать Киту лёгкие. Касания ножа будят в нём то, что обычно ему легко держать в узде. Он дёргает руки всерьёз, звенит кольцом в креплении, будто может его вырвать.  
– Продолжай, – говорит Ён. Кит едва слышит её. Он хочет, чтобы Мэтт вспорол ему кожу, чтобы слизывал его кровь, чтобы рвал его зубами, – и Мэтт всё ещё единственный, кому Кит готов это позволить. Готов выпустить для него своего зверя, чтобы лечь у его ног и позволить на себя наступить.  
– Котёнок, – тихо окликает Мэтт, крепко перехватив Кита под грудью, и прижимает нож над кадыком.  
Чернота под маской не такая глубокая, как та, в которую Кит проваливается – полностью, потеряв всякий контроль. Он всё ещё чувствует руку Мэтта, его тепло, слышит, как клинок падает на маты, и голос Ён тоже слышит, но ни на что из этого не в состоянии отреагировать и не может разобрать слов. Его тело словно не принадлежит ему – и его это совершенно не волнует.  
Его свобода безгранична так же, как безграничен он сам.

Когда он приходит в себя, кожа на запястьях саднит от верёвок. Его голова покоится у Мэтта на коленях. Кит обводит взглядом диван, на котором лежит, плед, в который его заботливо завернули, пустую БДСМ-зону и Мэтта, который что-то прихлёбывает из стаканчика, отрешённо пялясь в одну точку. Он всё ещё голый по пояс, такой красивый с распущенными по плечам волосами.  
– Выглядишь так, будто видел некоторое дерьмо, – насмешливо сипит Кит. Мэтт вздёргивает бровь, улыбается и гладит его по щеке. Кит прижимается губами к его ладони.  
– Надеюсь, ты пережил нечто незабываемое, потому что я чуть кирпичей не отложил, когда ты грохнулся в обморок прямо у вашего позорного столба.  
Шевелиться ещё не хочется, поэтому Кит только вяло пожимает плечами.  
– Не думал, что это однажды случится, – признаётся он. – В плане, ты не любишь такие игры.  
– Потому и не люблю, – ворчливо отзывается Мэтт и прихлёбывает ещё. В стаканчике что-то крепкое, но Кит слишком поглощён своими переживаниями, чтобы точно идентифицировать запах. – Мне больше нравится, когда ты подо мной кончаешь, выкрикивая моё имя, знаешь ли.  
– И часто я выкрикиваю твоё имя? – улыбается Кит.  
– Частенько. – Мэтт самодовольно улыбается. Его начинает отпускать, и Кит трётся затылком о его бедро.  
– Спасибо. Я… сложно описать, как сильно тебе благодарен. Сначала даже перепсиховал, что Ён неизвестно кого ко мне с ножом подпустила.  
– Но она бы не подпустила никого, кроме меня, она так и сказала, – Мэтт закатывает глаза. – На твоём месте я бы назвал себя в числе последних, кому можно доверять в таких вещах. Я даже апельсин не могу ровно порезать.  
– Мне понравилось.  
Мэтт смотрит на него недоверчиво, потом прикрывает ему глаза ладонью.  
– Кит, – он говорит тихо и очень серьёзно, и Кит ловит каждое слово, – ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять.  
Кит накрывает рукой его руку и снова тянет к губам.  
– Но я готов на такое не чаще раза в год, – ухмыляется Мэтт и вытаскивает что-то у себя из-за спины. – А это подарок. Ён сказала, тебе понравится.  
Кит узнаёт нож, едва берёт в руку, – да, Мэтт использовал его, клинок с двух сторон не заточен, рукоять оплетена кожаным шнуром, на навершии отполированный металлический шар, которым удобно гладить или нажимать на чувствительные места. Красивая и удобная вещь, Кит только теперь понимает, как ему не хватало именно её.  
– Твоих нижних ждут непростые времена, – подначивает Мэтт, довольный реакцией. – Я не знал, что тебе подарить, тачка у тебя уже есть.  
– Ты знаешь, чего я хочу. – Кит облизывает губы.  
– Никаких больше обмороков! – строго говорит Мэтт и забирается к нему под плед.

Укрывшись с головой, они целуются очень долго; ощущения возвращаются к Киту в полной мере. Захватывающая игра с ножом оставила после себя полное расслабление, и каждое касание кажется ещё приятнее, чем обычно. Кит нежится под руками Мэтта, подставляется его губам, прижимается к нему; нет никакого желания напрягаться, он открыт для всего, что Мэтт захочет с ним сделать.  
– Котёнок, это противозаконно, – шепчет Мэтт, ложась сверху и стягивая с него джинсы, – ты таким не бываешь. Я тебя как будто всю ночь трахал. Что с тобой делают эти грёбаные ножи?  
Кит тянется к его губам, целует, обхватывая ногами за талию, и нетерпеливо подмахивает, пока Мэтт его смазывает.  
– Я просто хочу тебя, – улыбается он. – И мне очень хорошо.  
– Жалеешь, что я отказываюсь быть твоим господином? – серьёзно спрашивает Мэтт, глядя в глаза. Кит подаётся к нему, насаживаясь на его пальцы, и стонет от удовольствия.  
– Не тот вопрос, который я сейчас хочу услышать, – хрипло шепчет он. Мэтт наклоняется к его губам, целует, пока вставляет ему, очень медленно, и Киту так нравится, он хочет именно этого – медленного нежного секса, много поцелуев, объятия и лежать после, уткнувшись Мэтту в шею и перебирая его волосы. Любовь переполняет его, он прижимает Мэтта к себе, позволяя вести себя, полностью доверяясь, и когда они оба кончают и лежат рядом, так близко, что смешивается дыхание, Мэтт выглядит слишком растроганным и даже не пытается это скрыть.  
– Прости, – усмехается Кит, обводя его губы костяшками пальцев, и целует в нос. – Я опять это сделал.  
– Да, – недовольно ворчит Мэтт, – ты был слишком милым. Я везунчик. Мне не мог достаться настолько идеальный парень.  
Кит двигается ещё ближе, мягко водит губами по его губам, трётся носом о нос и заворожённо смотрит, как у Мэтта опускаются ресницы, а рот приоткрывается. Ещё несколько минут – и они будут готовы к новому раунду. Но пока этого не произошло, Кит может тихо-тихо прошептать:  
– Я бы встал перед тобой на колени, только перед тобой, но это не обязательно, Мэтт. Ты для меня больше, чем кто бы то ни было. И ты это знаешь.  
– Предпочту, чтобы ты передо мной не для шлёпанья вставал на колени, – отшучивается Мэтт. У него подозрительно садится голос, и Кит ничего больше не говорит, только гладит его по волосам и целует его вздрагивающие ресницы.

***

Сонно жуя кусок колбасы, Кит наливает себе кофе и молока. Мэтт ходит из комнаты в комнату, заглядывает во все углы, плечом прижимая телефон к уху, и говорит с Аллурой.  
– Да, я почти собрался! Зарядка от ноута проебалась! Да откуда я знаю, где я её потерял! Кит почти готов, он уже начал пить кофе. В смысле, что подарить?! Аллура, почему ты меня спрашиваешь?! Ты видела его вишлист!  
Кит наливает в кофе шоколадный сироп, берёт с магнита над столом ближайший нож и мешает им в кружке.  
– Да, такой же, как в прошлом году, – продолжает Мэтт, его голос звучит тише, видимо, он смотрит в шкафу. – У нас везде ножи, ну и что, Кит ими пользуется. Он ими ест. Нет, он больше ничего не хочет. Я не буду спрашивать. Можешь сама спросить, но ты в курсе, что он ответит. Аллура, ты дольше меня его знаешь. В чём проблема?! Просто подари ему нож!..

19.10.2019


End file.
